Stories From Beika
by Darkest Absol
Summary: A series of short stories about the DCMK world and the characters within. Some will be drabbles (100 words), while others will be somewhat longer. Rated T to be safe. There will be various pairings in here.
1. Let's Get Loud

The two were bored, and ended up looking up ideas for what to do. It seemed a new karaoke had opened in Osaka, so with a LOT of pressure from Heiji, they decided to go. However, once they arrived and got settled in, it became apparent that Shinichi's singing had not improved at all.

"_Wow,_ Kudo. I didn't know anyone could sing that badly!" Heiji managed to splutter out after checking to make sure he hadn't gone deaf.

"I did warn you, but you practically dragged me here." Shinichi sighed. "You just wanted to go to Osaka, didn't you?"

"...Maybe?"


	2. Colours of Fate

This one is a soulmates!AU story featuring Kaito and Hakuba. By the way, I've never written any sort of KID heist before, so I'm not sure how well I did here.

* * *

-Hakuba's POV-

Hakuba stood in the middle of the room, watching Nakamori yell at the other officers to get in place before KID arrived. The half-Brit shot a glance at his pocket watch and found that there were only two minutes and 27 seconds before the jewel thief was scheduled to show up for the Dragon's Flame, a large ruby that had gone on display at the Ekoda museum only the previous day. He closed the watch, but held onto it before glancing around the room, making sure everything was in place.

'_No loose vent panels, no loose windows, nothing out of place.'_ Granted, Hakuba had never attended a KID heist before, but he had heard about the flashy thief and his reputation. It had been easy enough to get information about KID's previous heists online and in the newspapers, and there was a reason why KID was internationally wanted. In fact, the whole reason he was at this heist was because Nakamori had heard about what a good detective he was and decided that he was going to be the secret weapon of the police during the heist. No one except the officers in the room even knew that he was involved. Hakuba shot another glance at his watch, and then jerked a little as he realized that there were less than ten seconds before the arrival time. Nakamori and his men had already left the display room, the logic being that KID couldn't disguise as a cop if there were no cops in the room. However, Hakuba knew that they were waiting just outside the doors, ready to keep any intruders out. Just as the second hand on the pocket watch hit zero, the lights blinked out.

-Kaito's POV-

Kaito crouched inside a closet in the museum. The lights had gone out without a hitch, and now it was time for part two of his plan. He pulled a small remote out of his pocket and pushed the single button on it, then paused until the cheers from the crowd outside got louder. He allowed himself a smirk as he pictured the KID dummy soaring over the crowd and onto the museum roof. Right about then the officers should have been charging to the roof to intercept him, with Nakamori in the lead. After waiting to make sure no one was passing by, he crept out of the tiny broom closet and made his way to the room where the Dragon's Flame was being kept, but couldn't help wincing as he pulled himself out of the crouching position he had been in before.

'_Note to self, next time don't hide in a closet for an hour before the heist.' _As he reached the doors, he paused and considered all his previous heists. Was he really sure none of the previous gems was Pandora? After all, he hadn't found his soulmate yet, so he had no way of telling if something was glowing red. He had just been checking to see if the gems started glowing from within before returning them. The thief in white quickly cleared his doubts as he opened the doors to reveal the gem in the display by the far wall - and a boy about his age who stood frozen in the middle of the room. At the same time Kaito suddenly realized that he could see _color_. The Dragon's Flame was a vivid red in the light from the windows, which also lit up the strange boy's light brown hair. Kaito could barely keep his poker face in place as he realized what was happening. He had found his soulmate.

-Hakuba's POV-

Hakuba stared in the direction of the doors to the room. He could guess that KID would enter that way, considering that he could hear a large amount of footsteps rushing past the door. A minute passed in near silence, with the only noises coming from the crowd of KID fans outside the museum. Suddenly the door opened and the jewel thief himself walked in, only to freeze a few steps in. Hakuba himself was frozen as well, because at the moment KID entered the room, the world seemed to gain color. The teen detective was stunned.

'_My soulmate is an international jewel thief?!' _ Just then KID walked forward and past Hakuba while he was still frozen in place. He whipped around to find that KID had already removed the gem - Hakuba could now see that it was a bright red that suited its name - and was walking towards the nearby window with it. However, the thief didn't try to leave with the gem. Instead, he merely opened the window and held it in the open air as if he were checking it for something, then turned to face Hakuba.

"This is not what I am looking for, so I will leave it with you." KID placed the gem in Hakuba's hand and turned to leave through the window. Before the thief in white could leave though, Hakuba spoke.

"Why? You say that this is not what you're looking for, so what are you looking for?" KID paused, and his face seemed to slip into sadness for a second before slamming back into the expression he had before.

"...I can't tell you that, but I assume we'll see each other again." With that, KID slipped out the second story window and soared off on his hang glider before Hakuba could respond. The slightly stunned teen stared at the retreating white shape in the night sky as the power flickered back on and the night's revelations hit.


	3. Dark Shadows

The blonde dialed the familiar numbers and waited for the other end to pick up. It didn't take long before she heard the familiar voice, which as always sounded like it was being run through a voice changer.

"Vermouth. I hope you have results?"

"Yes. Turns out, he has siblings. They're both younger. One brother and one sister."

"Any chances for recruitment?"

"The brother is twenty four, so he's probably too old now. The sister...she's twelve. She's the best bet."

"...Does this sister have any skills?"

"She seems to be fairly smart, and she does have some self defense skills. Not the best, but if we trained her..." Vermouth let her words hang, letting the person on the other end come to a conclusion.

"Good job, Vermouth. Anything else?"

"She's close to him. Seems that he's been sending her tapes to keep in contact. We could use that to earn her loyalty."

"I'll set up something to get in contact with her. In the meantime, see if you can send a photo of this sister." With that, the person on the other end hung up.

Vermouth switched to email and prepared a message containing any extra info about their potential new member, making sure to attach a photo before sending it. While clearing the evidence of her call and email from her phone, she took the time to think about the loyalty of their newest codenamed member. He had risen up quickly, earning his codename within half a year. However, she still had doubts. He hadn't said anything about his family, which was why she had been asked to get information in the first place. Maybe getting his sister involved would help keep him loyal, if only because his family was involved.

Deciding that it wouldn't help to think about the issue, Vermouth shifted her thoughts to the sister. She showed promise, but it would take a lot of work to make her someone who could be useful. And if it didn't turn out well, they would have to kill the girl, which might drive her brother away. The next few weeks were going to be very touchy if they wanted to secure the girl. They needed to convince her into working with them and make sure she wouldn't tell the rest of the family. Speaking of which, the sister had a family, so she would have to live with them for the time being. It would only cause problems if they kidnapped her. Vermouth sighed, then got out of her chair in her apartment to go do something else, as it was three thirty in the afternoon and it wouldn't be good if she wasted her whole day.


	4. No Loose Ends

Most people wouldn't use a shady alley in the middle of Beika as a shortcut, but Sera was confident that she could handle herself against any muggers just fine. Besides, she had promised her 'roommate' that she would get back to the hotel by nightfall and she was running a bit late.

"If I go through here, that should take me to...that street, then I can be back in ten minutes..." The teen muttered to herself as she entered the alley, automatically glancing around for danger even though she would be fine. The path itself was rather empty, if somewhat littered with trash. The emptiness served to put Sera off her guard, and she was already halfway down the alley by the time she realized that someone was following her.

Turning to face the way she had come, the young detective was not surprised to see someone there, though it was a bit odd to see that whoever it was was dressed entirely in black. "What do you want?" Green eyes glared at the man, who seemed mildly unnerved by it. However, he was quick to draw a gun from his coat and point it at her.

"Oh, a gun? If you're going to use it, why not come closer? At this range I could just dodge." This guy looked like he would be easy to fool, all she had to do was lure him closer so that she could disarm him. True to her prediction, the guy gritted his teeth before stepping closer, pointing the gun at Sera's head the whole while. Just as the guy in black came just close enough for Sera to rush him, a sudden noise from behind caught her attention just as a second person grabbed her. Shocked, the teen tried to break loose only to find that whoever it was had pinned her arms to her side and was much stronger than her. Twisting her head around to look, Sera caught a glimpse of long hair just as she was roughly forced to the ground, arms twisted painfully behind her back.

"Vodka, pin her." The pressure on her back let up momentarily, only to return as the first guy proceeded to force her back down. Now that the two men had traded places, Sera could see that the second guy was also dressed in black and had long pale hair that stood out like a lighthouse next to the shorter, dark hair most Japanese people had. The trapped detective shot the best glare she could summon at the long haired guy while continuing to struggle. This earned a look from the man as he pulled a case out of his coat and opened it to reveal several small pills.

"You're just like Akai." Those words surprised Sera, who briefly froze.

"You know Shuu-nii?!" The long haired man took advantage of the moment to force one of the pills into Sera's mouth, holding her mouth and nose shut to make her swallow. Not willing to go down without a fight, she struggled against the two men, trying her best to not swallow until her need for air became too much.

Wincing as the pill slid down her throat, Sera had a brief moment to wonder what she had been given before a burst of pain made her gasp out. Seeing that the drug was working, the two men released her and left the scene, leaving the pained girl behind.

"Get...back here..." Sera tried to force herself up, but another round of pain made her limbs give out, sending her sprawling on the ground with a muffled groan. Curling in on herself, she grabbed at her chest just over her heart, where the pain was worst. It felt like everything was burning up and her heart was beating out of control, forcing a low whine out of her as the pain only continued to grow. Eventually it all became too much for her to bear and she passed out, the hand at her chest sliding to the ground as she became unaware of what was happening.

"Ngh..." Slowly blinking open her eyes, Sera found that most of the pain was gone, leaving only a dull ache behind. Surprised that she was still alive after that, the little teen pushed herself upright, barely noticing her oversized clothes or the fact that everything was bigger. Wobbling a bit, she exited the alley and started trying to get to the hotel, desperate to make sure that everything was fine there.

Twenty minutes later, Sera finally made it back to her hotel room. Along the way, she had been stopped by an older lady who had asked her what a 'little boy' was doing out so late. This had tipped her off to the fact that she had been shrunk, causing her to pick up the pace back to the hotel, not even bothering to correct the lady on her gender. Panting in front of the door, the teen turned child pounded her fist on the locked door, her desperation to get in making her forget that she did have the key card on hand.

After several seconds of pounding, the door opened a crack to reveal a familiar blonde girl on the other side. She stared at the tiny Sera in shock for a moment before letting her in and wrapping her in a tight hug. "What happened out there, Masumi?" The blonde broke off to cough, turning her head away so that she wouldn't cough on Sera but not letting go.

"I ran into these guys..." Sera gave a quick rundown on what had happened, mentioning at the end that the long haired guy seemed to know her brother. There was a moment of silence while both tried to figure out what to do from there, only broken when the newly deaged Sera dug her phone out of her coat to make a call. "I think I have an idea..."


	5. How to Confuse a Witch

Prompt: Aoko flirts with Akako, who is both confused and flustered by this.

This was originally written for the Poirot Cafe Prompt Exchange #1, with the prompt being provided by sgchan.

I'm not entirely confident about how this turned out, especially since I've never written Akako or Aoko before, but I think writing this made me actually ship AokoxAkako?

* * *

Akako liked to think that she was great at flirting, or at least getting every guy (except Kaito, much to her frustration,) to love her. As a result, she was skilled at picking up on when people were flirting, whether it was with her or with others. And right now, she was pretty sure that Aoko was trying to flirt with her.

"What are you doing after school, Akako-chan?" Aoko was sitting in the seat directly beside Akako's, leaning towards the witch slightly as she spoke. From her spot, Akako could see a blush on the other girl's face; yet another sign that she was flirting. Problem was, she wasn't sure where to go from there. Sure, she flirted with boys often enough, but flirting with girls was entirely new. Maybe be truthful?

"I was going to head straight home after school, unless you have a better idea?" Akako's response caused Aoko to light up a bit, as if she had several ideas.

"Then...would you like to check out this cafe I heard about in Beika? It's supposed to be good, so..." She trailed off, leaving Akako to sit there in silence for a moment before responding.

"I'd enjoy that, Nakamori-san." A faint blush coloured Akako's cheeks as she realized what she agreed to. This was a date, wasn't it? Well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Aoko wasn't that bad of a person to be around, and she seemed happy that Akako had agreed.

The sudden arrival of the teacher dragged the young witch out of her thoughts and sent Aoko rushing back to her own desk, apologizing to the person whose desk she had temporarily stolen as she went. Sighing, Akako pushed aside her worries and focused on the class.


	6. The 'Gift' of Eternal Life

Darn plunnies attacking at night...anyways, what if the Akai family (except the father) was immortal? It's an interesting thought, to say the least.  
Note:  
-People who gain Pandora immortality through exposure to the gem age normally until 25, then they stop.

* * *

When Mary was twenty, a friend of the family gave her a gem and told her to protect it, no matter what. That friend died within a week, and Mary decided to protect it to honour their last wish.

When she was thirty, Mary realized that she didn't look any older than twenty five. She wasn't too concerned and just chalked it up to good genes. Besides, she had two sons to take care of now and didn't have time to worry much about it.

When she was forty, Mary wondered why she still looked twenty five. It couldn't just be good genes at this point. However, she didn't have much of a chance to look into it due to now having one very active little daughter now. Besides, the recent loss of her husband had been a harsh blow to the whole family.

When she was fifty, Mary decided that enough was enough. Her sons had gone to live on their own by now, and she had gone to America with her daughter, Masumi. Now was the time to look into why her age never seemed to change.

Internet searches turned up little, until she stumbled on a legend about a mythical gem. Nothing was consistent about it. Some said that it would cry tears of immortality if you held it to the light of a specific comet as it passed overhead, others stated that it could grant immortality just by being held close to a person for some time. Though, all sources agreed that it was a gem inside a gem that glowed red if held to the full moon. At first it seemed ridiculous, but then Mary remembered the gem her long dead friend had given her to protect. The gem that seemed to have something inside on close inspection. The gem she had been keeping close in the years since as a memento of that friend. Not even her husband had known about the gem. Suddenly wanting to disprove the crazy idea, she took the stone outside and held it to that night's full moon, just to prove that she was overthinking things.

Her answer came in the form of a red glow that shone across her face and the surrounding ground. For a long time all Mary could do was just stare at the gem in disbelief, then horror. She was never going to die. She would outlive her children and their children, and she couldn't do anything about it. Eventually, she managed to convince herself to go back inside and pretend nothing was wrong to avoid worrying Masumi.

When she was fifty three, Mary realized that she really was immortal, thanks to a pill that by all rights should have killed her. Instead it left her stuck even younger than before, at roughly twelve years old. Thankfully Masumi was willing to hide what happened. She also began realizing that there might be more repercussions than she thought, especially since her daughter had taken a bullet that should have killed her. Had she spent enough time around the gem to get affected as well? No, Mary had kept it hidden and only brought it out when she was alone. Then, had she inherited it? Maybe, but shouldn't Shuuichi and Shuukichi have gotten it too if that were the case? Shuuichi was supposed to be dead after all, so he couldn't have. Maybe Masumi was just lucky? There were no answers that quite made sense, so Mary decided to not worry herself more over the gem and just hoped that her daughter was lucky.


	7. A Friendly Fight

This was a prompt fic written for the third Prompt Exchange event at Poirot Cafe. Prompt was provided by ak47.

Prompt: "Ran vs Kazuha". Doesn't have to be a martial arts contest, but I guess that's out of my hands...

Word count: 328

* * *

"Come on, Ran! You can do it!" Sonoko and Sera stood off to one side, watching as Ran dodged out of the way of Kazuha's attempt to get her into a grip that would have almost certainly led to a throw. Sonoko had her hands cupped around her mouth, desperately trying to cheer on her oldest friend. "Do that thing you did to that mugger the other day!"

"Go, Kazuha-chan!" Despite not knowing Kazuha as well, Sera cheered for her anyways, partly because she could see that the fight was going in the Osakan's favour, and partly because she had placed a bet with Sonoko over who would win. Of course, it wasn't her idea that Ran and Kazuha should fight. It had been Sonoko's idea, apparently because she wanted to see if Karate or Aikido would win in a fight. The bet of 1000 yen had been Sera's idea, though.

"Had enough, Ran-chan?" Kazuha panted as she and Ran broke apart to catch their breath for a moment.

"Not yet, Kazuha-chan." Ran responded back, clearly enjoying the chance to practise against someone she hadn't fought before. There was a moment where the two stared each other down, though it wasn't long before the Beikan darted forward to try and get a good kick in. However, exhaustion had taken just enough edge off the kick for Kazuha to be able to neatly sidestep and get her opponent into a grab and throw.

"Yer down, Ran-chan." A grin lit up Kazuha's face as she released her friend and offered a hand to help her up. "We should do that again sometime."

Ran nodded in agreement, a smile forming at the sight of Sonoko handing Sera money with a frown. Trust her friends to bet on the outcome. "Hey, how about we all get something to eat. I'll pay, since I lost." The offer was well received, and soon the four girls were off to find a place to eat.


	8. A Mysterious Figure

Well, looks like this AU came back. Not that I'm complaining, of course.

* * *

Sharp eyes watched the lone figure retreating through the haze of smoke, narrowing for a moment before their owner approached with a faint smirk at how well the plan was working.

"Where are you going, Sherry?" The smirk widened as the targeted girl turned around with a look of surprise. Did she really think she'd escaped? "Come on, don't tell me you've forgotten me? Well, I'll remind you just in case. I'm Bourbon." "I know who you are, Sera Masumi. Honestly, I'm surprised you're still working with them." To her credit, Sherry's response was pretty smooth now that she seemed to be past the initial surprise, even as the remark earned her a hard glare in response.

"It doesn't matter why I'm still working with them. Come on, hands up while we continue this at the storage hold." Sera said while reaching forward to grab Sherry's arm to guide her along. Most members would have used a gun to force someone to comply, but Sera was by all external appearances a teen attending high school in a country with heavy gun control. Besides, she didn't need a gun when the threat of physical force was more than enough to do the job. Making sure that Sherry was still moving, she used her free hand to send a simple message to Vermouth, letting her know that she'd located the traitor and was proceeding as planned.

"We're here, what now?" Glancing up in response to Sherry's voice as she slipped her phone back in her pocket, Sera released her grip on the former scientist's arm.

"You're going to enter that storage hold and stay there. Thankfully for you, I've been told to bring you back alive, so I'm only going to disconnect the hold from the rest of the train with this explosive," said Sera as she produced the aforementioned explosive at that point and set it down between her and Sherry to prove her seriousness. "A helicopter will be along not long after to collect you. Now get in."

"You say you want to send me back alive, but there's an awful lot of explosives in here for that." Blinking in brief surprise as Sherry revealed the unplanned explosives in the hold, Sera grit her teeth as she realized Vermouth must have planted them. No matter, she could work with this and claim she had no knowledge of the explosives later when questioned about it. Traitors deserved to die, after all.

"Change of plans, get in anyways." Stepping forwards to emphasize how she was blocking the only escape route, Sera watched as Sherry slid the hold door shut, sealing herself inside. Once she was sure that the traitorous woman wasn't about to leave, she bent down to activate her small explosive, only to bolt back upright at the sight of someone watching from the smoky train car behind her.

"Who's there?!" Stepping forward in an attempt to see who it was, there was a pause as if the figure couldn't decide what to do before a grenade was out onto the connector between the two cars. Realizing the situation, the still confused teen dove for cover just as the grenade blew, separating the cargo hold from the rest of the train in the process. A second later the explosives in the hold went up as well, distracting Sera long enough for the mystery person to get away. Even so, she'd seen enough to guess who it was.

"Akai..." What was that traitorous man doing on the train? He should have been dead, but then again, she'd always known how tough her brother was. It wouldn't be a surprise to see he might have survived somehow. Now wasn't the time for that, though. Sera had to reunite with her friends. Resolving to get the info about Akai's death later, Sera set off away from the gaping hole in the back of the train, jogging along until she managed to find the crowd of frightened passengers, and from there Ran and Sonoko.

"Hey, glad I found you two! I got lost in kthe smoke back there and ended up getting a little close to the explosions." A look of confusion as to what was happening completed the lie as her two friends immediately pointed out her slight scratches from the blast and asked if she'd seen anything odd back there. All thoughts about Akai were pushed to the back of her mind as she easily slipped into conversation, but they'd be back later. In the meantime, she'd just let herself talk with her friends.


End file.
